Closing The Doors: Part One of a Four part Series
by Twin Katanas
Summary: Sora failed to seal Kingdom Hearts. A tournament will be held in (2nd part) Hercules' World for the Keyblade and the Keyblader himself. Leon, Cloud and fighters from all over the universe are gathering for the life or death of the keyblader. Linoa,Claries
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Bets and Bad things.  
  
"I knew sealing Kingdom Hearts wasn't enough, Cloud..You owe me 20 gil," Leon pulled his   
  
gunblade from his side. It was early morning, about 6 o'clock and the two always woke about 2   
  
hours before the girls to have a quick sparring session. Both only having T-shirts and jeans on,   
  
they drew their weapons. Several large NEO Heartless rised from the ground, yellow eyes   
  
glowing like the moon. "We'll have to go back to Traverse Town and talk to Merlin...," Cloud  
  
lunged foward as he talked, slicing down any heartless in his way with his buster sword. Leon let   
  
out a slight nod and started his attack on the black-eyed bugs. "It's only been..what, a year or   
  
so and the heartless already broke through?" A quick shrug of his shoulders was all Leon could   
  
really do, "The brat must've sealed the door wrong or there's two Kingdom Hearts." Black flung  
  
through the air, antennae, arms, legs, decapitated heartless heads until there was nothing left.  
  
"We'll go without the girls, they can rest for a bit. I doubt the heartless will come back..for a   
  
while atleast," Leon rested his gunblade on his shoulder, letting out a sigh,"Besides, Cid is here   
  
to watch them.."  
  
***  
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! They got better fucking blasters! The Ragnarok Gummi can't take   
  
any more hits!" Cloud slammed down on buttons, firing lasers,"We're f-u-c-k-e-d FUCKED!   
  
ROYALY FUCKED RIGHT UP THE FUCKING ASS!" The left wing went spiraling into the ship,  
  
ripping through seats. Leon took a glance over,"There goes our oxygen...Emergency land, right on   
  
that planet." Cloud let out a nod and shot the ship straight down at the planet. The gummi   
  
slashed through trees, breaking wings, thrusters and having other assorted objects rip through it.   
  
The ship flipped into a nose dive and slammed right on the bank of a beach. The ship was   
  
smoking, the back on fire. "Shiiiiit......," Leon slowly pushed himself up. "Ow..ow..ow..," Cloud   
  
popped his neck then shoved himself up. "I saw a town as we crashlanded..and a building a bit   
  
back. We might as well rest there," Cloud pulled Leon up then headed off of the ship, muttering.   
  
"We'll have to get a gummi if they exsist on this planet," Leon walked next to Cloud, a slight   
  
limp in his step,"What world is this?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders, a map in his hands, " The   
  
hell if I know...It's uncharted territory." Cloud looked up, pointing to a small school structure   
  
ahead of him,"We could rest there and get that limp fi...Leon?" Leon was just standing there,   
  
staring at the building. A tear stained his cheek, " ...The garden." 


	2. Reunions and Confrontations

Chapter 2: Reunions  
  
" Leon...Are you ok, Leo?" Cloud shook Leon a bit. "...I can't go in, Cloud. Just grab some  
  
bandages from the infirmary, go left at the elevator and it's the first walkway. Then go down this  
  
pathway at the start of the school, i'll be in the small town there.." Leon took off before Cloud  
  
had a chance to question him, "How does he know this place......" He let out a sigh then  
  
headed into the garden ahead of him. "It doesn't even look like a garden, more like a   
  
school...," he watched several students fight with small sized swords on the walkway. Some   
  
played cards and others just talked in tight possees in the corner. A girl with short brown hair,  
  
curving upward at the end sat next to a long, red haired cowboy on a bench in the hall. They   
  
both stared at Cloud as he headed by, how could they not? He was only holding a sword 20   
  
times bigger then himself. He let out a sigh and headed to the main entrance," Leon said hang   
  
a left..." The same cowboy and girl apeared at his sides, giving him a look. The man began to   
  
speak, " Who might you be, blondy?" Cloud looked to him, "Looking for some bandages  
  
for myself and a friend." The female stared at him as he talked to Irvine, 'He's so much like   
  
Squall..they'd probably be best friends if he was alive..' Cloud turned to the girl now, noticing   
  
her stare, "Am I that interesting?" She blushed a bit then looked down, " Sorry, you act like   
  
a guy I knew a long time ago. He must be in his early 20s by now..about your age." Cloud let out   
  
a small nod, " He died when the shadows attacked?" Selphie nodded a bit, "We're having a   
  
dedication ceremony tomorrow. He died trying to save us. He did but the Ragnarok only got so   
  
far. It's been..Well, he'd be 24 today so.. 6 years." Cloud let out a nod, " I know a guy like that.   
  
Same age, same deal. Those shadows are really bad." Selphie nodded once, "Alright, let's get   
  
off the subject..I'll help you get those bandages.." Cloud nodded.  
  
***  
  
Leon stood outside a house on the main road of the garden. His eyes were focused on   
  
the door, reading over the letters,"The Dinchts..Maybe we could rest here for a bit.."   
  
Leon shook his head, then headed foward down the steps and to the door. He raised his   
  
hand up to knock but stopped. "What if Zell is here..," Leon let out a snicker. He was 24,   
  
Zell obviously moved out by now. His fist started to knock on the door. Ma Dincht answered,   
  
giving him a hearty smile when she did,"Hello!" Leon let out a nod,"Could myself and I friend   
  
possibly stay here for the night? We don't have enough money for a hotel." Ma Dincht smiled   
  
again,"Of 'course! Maybe you could meet my son, Zell Dincht, you remind me so much of a   
  
friend of his.." Leon went quiet," What happened to Mr. Zell's friend?" The old woman sighed  
  
a bit," The shadows that came a long time ago swallowed him up and killed him..Well, not   
  
killed him..Just made him disapear.....His girlfriend was wrecked. She's back in Timber with   
  
her friends." Leon went quiet again,"....That's to bad. What rooms can we stay in?" Ms. Dincht  
  
pointed upstairs,"Second room on the left." Leon gave her one brief, very bad smile then headed upstairs.   
  
***  
  
Leon pressed the door open only to be shot across the room and into a wall. A man in an entire black cloak stood  
  
across from him, hand raised at him. Leon felt a tug on his belt. His gunblade ripped off of it and floated infront of him.   
  
It inched closer, floating just a millimeter from his throat. The cloaked man just laughed,"Squall, did you honestly think   
  
you could defeat me? Or the shadows? You are..a hopeless cause." The gunblade pressed into his throat, drawing blood.  
  
Leon closed his eyes as he felt it, " I've been ready to die..for a long time. So just finish it." The gunblade dropped but Leon   
  
didn't. "Slow, painful torcher will work better then death, Mr. Leonhart," The man laughed. Leon could feel his arm snapping in   
  
half and something pushing against his chest. Air was draining from his lungs. Breathing become difficult as hell. His pupils started   
  
to bobble then faded out. Leon fell into the ground and the cloaked man disapeared just as Ma Dincht ran upstairs. 


	3. Running, Finding, Fleeing, Defeating, Re...

Chapter 3: Running, Finding, Fleeing Defeating, Realizing.  
  
'What happened to me.....Where am I.....Who are these people....why am I here.....' Leon's  
  
words echoed through his mind. The man's voice apeared in his head,' You are just barely  
  
alive, Leon. Shows you that you need more training...' Leon's eyes snapped open. He was   
  
in a hospital, hooked up to all this equipment. A female doctor hovered over him," You   
  
need to take it easy, my friend. Mrs. Dincht found you just barely clinging to life. You've  
  
been out for a week." Leon just eyed her,' Dr. Kadowaki...' He grabbed his pillow, pulling  
  
it over his head to hide the scar he was oh so popular for. Kadowaki just frowned then turned  
  
her back to him. His face slowly resurfaced from under the pillow once he heard the woman   
  
exiting,"God damnit...I can't keep in the hiding for very long..." He started to sit up but   
  
slowed, feeling a pressure in his chest ,"Sssssss......" He winced as he sat up. The pain..what  
  
happened to him again.. Nooo idea. He shook it off then reached for the clip board on his   
  
bed,"Shit..Squall Leonhart." He skimmed the signature,"They'll be here any second..." He   
  
jumped from his bed, snatching his jacket, shirt and gunblade but hurt his ribs in the proccess."Hurttttttttt....,"  
  
he let out a yelp, pain beating the hell out of him. He tossed his shirt on then with the jacket, ripping off his arm  
  
sleeve first for his broken arm. He buckled his gunblade to his belt then pulled open the window, heading out   
  
just as the doctors and all his friends came in. His jacket arm rested on the floor.  
  
***  
  
He stumbled down the road. Esthar. Of all the places it had to be Esthar. Probably the only place on the face of  
  
the planet with a emergency doctor right there. He let out a sigh then continued his walk down the street. Sirens  
  
started going off behind him, followed by a loud speaker, " All citizens seeing a man with long spiked hair and a   
  
jacket with a missing sleeve please stop him. " Citizens started looking at him, smiling. He gave them a look then   
  
took off running for the car rental area a mile ahead. He reached it in about 5 minutes. All the working out had done  
  
something for him. A motorcycle was all they had left in the place. He let out a sigh, then climbed on. His hands slipped  
  
under the front, grabbing hold of wires. The motorcycle revved to life. He grabbed the helmet off the side, stuck it onto   
  
his head then took off,"Crotch Rocket, me like..," He drove out of Esthar, heading around the city to Trabia Garden. An  
  
alright place to hide out since Tilmitt was already in Esthar. He drove straight foward, headed upward. His gas would be  
  
gone before he could get close but he could tr......The back tire began to lift up behind him. His eyes shifted to a girl behind  
  
him in a blue duster, floating in the air. He revved it, trying to pull from her grip,'She developed her sorceress powers quite   
  
well.' A voice slipped through his mind,'That I have, Squall. Stop trying to run from your past..' The engine kept running, back  
  
tire yanking on her force grip,'If I stay..you'll be put into danger. I'm like an evil magnet.' The tire was let go. It hit the road, sending  
  
him off,' I'm sorry. Your better off..with the Forest Owls.' She remained floating in the air as he took off. The bike slowly disapeared  
  
from her sight. Leon let out a sigh, staring at the path before him. His bike began to slow again. The man in the black cloak floated  
  
a few yards from him, two keyblades in his hands. The one arm steering the bike whipped it to it's side. It skidded down the  
  
road at the black cloaked man. Leon kept it balanced before it fully hit the ground. He slipped off rolling across the ground  
  
as it shot at the man in the cloak. A keyblade hit it, causing a flaming explosion in the air. Leon rested back, using his right   
  
arm (Non broken one) to hold himself up. After 30 seconds crossed the scene he slowly got up," Asshole.." The gunblade   
  
came from his belt, being gripped by his right arm. It swung, stopping both keyblades from striking him,' I'd expect your attack   
  
sooner, Relex.' The cloaked man lowered his hood, showing his long black hair. His eyes were pupil-less, only a glowing yellow shined.  
  
He looked like a normal human being except for the eyes,' The Showdown of Fate, no doubt? Commander of Balamb Garden Versus   
  
Commander of Heartless Themselves. Even if you do have one arm that works, this'll be fun." A smirk crossed Relex's face, as well as   
  
Leon's. They both shouted at the same time,' TIME TO DIE!' The gunblade slid off the keyblades, just as they shot back to capture his   
  
weapon. Relex started backwards, letting Leon take the offensive. The gunblade went strike after strike at Relex, keyblade impacting every   
  
strike. Words drifted into the air, making his gunblade turn 10 times it's normal size. His attacks became slower, but stronger. The keyblades  
  
began flinching backwards as well as Relex himself. Leon's lunges became swifter and sharper, trying to penetrate Relex's defense. Relex   
  
kept slipping backwards,"You've improved over the last 10 days. Been working out in your coma? C'mon, Leon. Let the anger fuel, Squall.  
  
Remember all those people I killed? Zell? Selphie? Irvine? Quistis?...RINOA!? C'MON, LEON! AVENGE HER DEATH OR I'LL KILL   
  
THEM ALL ONE MORE TIME!" The words split Leon's mind. His eyes started to glow a light red, anger was fully taking him   
  
over. His gunblade started to glow red with his eyes. Chips started flinging through the keyblades from the strikes," I'LL KILL   
  
YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! I SWEAR I WILL!" Leon's pupils turned blood red, staring at the man infront of him. Relex himself   
  
began to transform. His eyes became black, pupils and all. Spikes began to rip out from his cloak, shoulders, chest, arms. His keyblades   
  
started to transform into different shaps. One become regular keyblade with a heartless symbol as the blade and the other becoming a  
  
Lionheart keyblade, just to irritate Leon. Relex's voice began to change, becoming more demonic," FASTER LEON! MY MINIONS MIGHT  
  
HAVE ALREADY DESTROYED RINOA! FASTER! GET STRONGER, IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE YOU'VE SEEN HER! YOU DON'T WANT  
  
HER TO DIE TODAY, DO YOU!?" The cold feeling swept over Leon. Demonic wings ripped from Leon's back, blaring around him. The   
  
darkness had final grasped a hold around his heart. Relex stared at him, laughing," THAT'S IT BOY! LET THE DARKNESS SWEEP THROUGH  
  
YOUR BODY! BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!" The gunblade ripped through both the keyblades, sending them flinging through the air.   
  
The gunblade ripped through Relex's stomach," THAT'S IT, LEON! KILL ME! GET REVENGE FOR ALL OF THE SUFFERING I HAVE CAUSE  
  
YOU!" The gunblade made a clean sweep through Relex's side, leaving him in two pieces. The body of his former rival rested on the floor, hacking  
  
up blood,"Very..good..Leon. Very good. That was excellent work. Your anger... It has brought him back from the depths of Kingdom Hearts. The   
  
door is open and once this world will be gone. Your friends, your family. One year and this universe is gone. One year.." The body went silent,   
  
blood trickling from it. Leon slowly turned back into his original body, sinking down to the floor," Ansem..." He slipped out of conciousness after  
  
that.  
  
***  
  
The light of day slipped over Leon's unconsious body. His eyes were open, but his body was motionless. "I tried to stay away from them to keep   
  
them out of danger..but I leave and I endanger the entire..universe," He slowly pushed himself up, coughing," I have to find Sora and get Kingdom  
  
Hearts sealed and Ansem destroyed.." He slowly pushed himself, " Shouldn't be a problem with the..Demon Leon.. I just need Cloud and we can leave.." 


End file.
